Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for setting a filename to received image data, an image processing method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a function of automatically transferring image data received by utilizing facsimile (Group 3 (G3) FAX and Internet FAX) and the like to a preset transfer destination. At this time, a filename according to a preset rule can be set to the image data to be transferred.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-112333 discusses that a filename using identification information of a transmission source (Transmitting Subscriber Identification (TSI)=a fax number of a transmission source) is set to image data received by facsimile. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-112333 also discusses that a filename generated by combining a plurality of types of information, like a combination of a TSI and a date and time, is set.
According to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-112333, a fax number of a transmission source is set as a filename. However, since a normal user does not remember all of fax numbers of concerned parties, it is difficult to immediately recognize the transmission source only by viewing the filename. In this case, there is such a problem that, for example, the user can recognize the transmission source only after referring to an address book based on the fax number set as the filename as a key to acquire a name registered in association with this fax number, and this process is cumbersome.
Further, according to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-112333, there is such a problem that a filename generated by combining a plurality of types of information can be set, but an arrangement order among these information pieces cannot be changed, which impairs the usability for users.